gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The King of Fighters Neowave Remake
|modes = Up to 2 players simultaneously|image = }} |series = The King of Fighters|platforms = Arcade PlayStation 4 Xbox One|platform = Arcade PlayStation 4 Xbox One|image = }} Xbox One |genre = Versus fighting|modes = Up to 2 players simultaneously|ratings = }} The King of Fighters Neowave Remake is a 2014 3D competitive fighting game produced by SNK Playmore and originally released as a coin operated arcade game for the Taito Type X² hardware. It was a game SNK Playmore produced for the Type X². Although a part of The King of Fighters series, it is not counted in the numeral progression established in the following game in the series. The game was ported to the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One.The character artwork was done by Tomokazu Nakano (of Power Instinct fame). It is a remake of The King of Fighters Neowave to celebrate the tenth anniversary of Neowave. Gameplay The game reverts to the 3-character elimination system from KOF '94 to KOF '98, ignoring gameplay features from later games such as the "Striker" system used from KOF '99 through KOF 2001 and tag team system in KOF 2003. The game 's graphics consist of 3D character sprites overlaid over polygonal 3D backgrounds. With the change of hardware from Atomiswave to Type X2, the number of buttons used is still five. In addition to the standard five buttons used in the previous game, no new buttons were added. Heat Mode will cause the character to blink red and increase their offensive strength, with the side effect being that the character's health will begin to drain. The player will return to normal after getting hit by the opponent or by pressing Heat Mode button again to deactivate it, and the player must wait until you lose a round to activate it again. The player cannot use Heat Mode when the life gauge is low. The player can select their own playing style similar to KOF '97, KOF '98, and KOF Neowave, from three different styles, which affects the techniques available to the player and the length of their Power Gauge. In Super Cancel Mode (SC Mode), the player has a three stock Power Gauge. The player can use Super Special Moves (which requires one Power Gauge stock) and MAX Super Special Moves (which requires two). With one Power stock, the player can cancel a regular move into a Special or Super Special move, and a regular Special into a Super Special. The player can also use one Power stock to cancel a guard into a Knockdown Blow or an Emergency Escape, or do a Quick Emergency Escape during a normal or command move. In Guard Break Mode (GB Mode), the player has a two stock Power Gauge. Like in SC Mode, the player can perform Super Special (one stock) and MAX Super Special Moves (two stock). The player can parry an opponent's attack using the "Just Defend" technique, guarding against an opponent's attacks at the precise moment it makes contact with the character, allowing the player to follow it up with a counterattack. Using one Power stock, the player can guard cancel into an Emergency Escape or do a Quick Emergency Escape. The player can also perform a Guard Break attack with one Power stock, which is an unblockable version of a character's Knockdown Attack. In MAX2 Mode (M2 Mode), the player has a single stock Power Gauge. The player can perform Super Special Moves with one stock, as well as MAX Super Special Moves. However, MAX moves can only be performed when the player has 25% or less of their life gauge remaining. Additionally, an exclusive MAX2 move can be performed under these conditions as well. In M2 Mode, the player can guard cancel into a Knockdown Attack. Plot This section is empty. You can help by adding to it. Characters Like KOF '98 and KOF 2002, Neowave has no actual storyline, but is instead a "Dream Match" which gathers numerous characters from various past KOF games, regardless of their status in the overarching storyline. The character roster of the arcade version is similar to the Neo Geo version of KOF 2002, with a few differences in the team placement. The KOF 2000 Team and the KOF 2001 Team are eliminated again from the lineup, and a Mixed Team is reintroduced, composed of Saisyu Kusanagi, Kula Diamond, and Shingo Yabuki. King replaces May Lee in the Women Fighters Team, while Jhun Hoon replaces Kim Kaphwan in the Korean Team. Kim, along with Vanessa and Ramon, are still featured in the arcade version as hidden characters, along with the Orochi versions of the KOF '97 New Faces Team. Geese Howard appears in the game as the main boss character, with this incarnation of the character being based on his younger self from Art of Fighting 2. The PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions of the game brings back five characters from KOF 2002: Seth, May Lee, Angel, the Kusanagi clone, and Omega Rugal (with K9999 being the only character from KOF 2002 missing in this version). Japan Team * Kyo Kusanagi * Benimaru Nikaido * Goro Daimon K′ Team * K′ * Maxima * Whip Yagami Team * Iori Yagami * Mature * Vice  '97 New Faces Team * Yashiro Nanakase * Shermie * Chris Fatal Fury Team * Terry Bogard * Andy Bogard * Joe Higashi Psycho Soldier Team * Athena Asamiya * Sie Kensou * Chin Gentsai  '97 Team * Ryuji Yamazaki * Blue Mary * Billy Kane Art of Fighting Team * Ryo Sakazaki * Robert Garcia * Takuma Sakazaki Ikari Team * Leona * Ralf Jones * Clark Still (Clark Steel) Mixed Team * Saisyu Kusanagi * Kula Diamond * Shingo Yabuki Korea Team * Jhun Hoon * Choi Bounge * Chang Koehan Women Fighters Team * Mai Shiranui * Yuri Sakazaki * King Extra characters * Orochi Yashiro * Orochi Chris * Orochi Shermie * Vanessa * Kim Kaphwan * Ramon Boss * Geese Howard (based on the younger version from Art of Fighting 2) Console versions additions * May Lee * Angel * Seth * Kusanagi * Omega Rugal Reception This section requires expansion. |} Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Arcade games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:The King of Fighters Category:King of Fighters Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated